One happy memory
by NORA29
Summary: Que es el Día del niño para los Winchester allá lejos y hace tiempo. Y también por estas fechas.   Plus... Que piensa Bobby al respecto
1. Chapter 1

_POV Sam._

_Hace muchos años atrás._

Dean estaba raro, más raro de lo usual. Desde hace una semana le venía preguntando casi todos los días si había algo que le gustara, algún superhéroe o personaje de dibujos animados que le gustara más.

A Sam al principio no le llamaba la atención que le preguntara cosas ya que cada día al acabar las clases siempre lo bombardeaba a preguntas sobre como le fue durante el día y si todo estaba bien, pero que le empiece a preguntar sobre ese tipo de cosas le resultaba raro, creía que quería gastarle algún tipo de broma nueva.

A veces se lo dejaba pasar, la primer semana casi ni se había dado cuenta porque no había insistido tanto, pero la siguiente semana si que estuvo más insistente.

Sam, con sus cinco años cumplidos aún no tenía en su mente grabada las distintas fechas en las cuales se conmemoraban las cosas; salvo su cumpleaños. Era por eso que no tenía idea de para que Dean quería saber a toda costa cual era su juguete preferido, ya que cada año había un "personaje favorito" distinto y Dean no sabía si Sam ya había caído en la fiebre por ese personaje o aún mantenía el del año anterior.

Hasta que había llegado a cansarlo para que le dijera el nombre de un bendito personaje de televisión. Era sábado y ni bien Dean escucho el nombre sonrió tan grande, como si fuera el ganador del gordo de Navidad y lo siguiente que hizo fue callarse e irse de la habitación.

Sam pensó que si hubiera sabido que al dar el bendito nombre Dean se callaba y dejaba de estar molesto, se lo hubiera dicho muchísimo tiempo antes.

Ese sábado transcurrió por demás tranquilo, pero dentro de su cabeza aún resonaba la voz de su hermano. Llegada la noche, Dean volvió y su rostro era el que tenía cuando algo salía como quería. Como fue directo a la cocina para preparar la cena, se olvido completamente de lo cargoso que estuvo los últimos días.

Cena rápida y a la cama fue como acabo ese día.

El día siguiente, fue el más maravilloso domingo que pudo haber vivido, no tanto por el regalo que al fin de cuentas no era más que la estrella de turno que se olvidaría de empacar dos hoteles más tarde, sino por que Dean celebro con él el primero de los tantos "Días del niño" como les fuera posible.

John había ayudado al haber dejado pago la habitación por adelantado y un gran plus por cualquier cosa. Y para Dean cualquier cosa lo incluía indefectiblemente a él. Por eso el mayor no tuvo reparos en comprar una buena cantidad de cosas para el desayuno, guardando lo indispensable para lo que quedaba del día ya que el día anterior su padre le había llamado para avisarle que el domingo por la noche llegaba y el lunes temprano partían a nuevo destino.

Y Dean quería que Sam recordara y tuviera un excelente día del niño.

_En la actualidad…_

Dean salió apurado del motel de turno dirigiéndose automáticamente al vehículo, cuando se percató de que Sam no había subido aún. Salió rápido del mismo algo preocupado pero se alivió de inmediato al verlo en la vereda contigua; se acercó hasta donde se encontraba su hermano.

_- Hey Sam, vamos se hace tarde para nuestra charla con la testigo. ¿Algo de tu agrado?_ - Dice aludiendo a lo que sea que expongan en esa vidriera, tratando de sonar bromista.

Rompiendo su quietud, Sam deja de ver cierto objeto que servía de apoyo para mostrar otros juguetes más modernos. Gira para ir al auto.

_- Nada Dean, solo algo que recordé. No tiene importancia. Vamos a acabar con ese malnacido -_ dice refiriéndose al demonio de turno.

Y sin esperar respuesta se dirige hacia el Impala.

Dean, que no dejaba pasar ni una a Sam se quedó viendo unos segundos más el escaparate percatándose de algo que a los ojos de cualquiera podría pasar desapercibido, pero no para la vista aguda de dos expertos cazadores como eran ellos. Entre la multitud de objetos que servían para entretener a niños y niñas de muy corta edad se encontraba un viejo "Rey Momo" con el que los niños Winchester pasaron algunas tardes calurosas.

NEM

_POV __Dean_

_Hace muchos años atrás._

Inmediatamente al ver ese juguete, la mente del rubio se transporto muchos años al pasado, más precisamente al verano en donde decidió festejarle su primer día del niño a su pequeño hermanito de cinco años por ese entonces.

Recuerda que había oído sobre ese día tan especial mirando la televisión una tarde mientras Sam tomaba una pequeña siesta y su padre investigaba un caso en Phoenix, Arizona.

En cuanto Dean tomo conciencia del significado de ese día, decidió que su hermanito tendría el más especial de todos, también sabía que su padre no haría nada al respecto, por más que quisiera mucho a su papá Dean sabía que John no era la clase de hombre que querría festejar el día del niño con sus hijos, o al menos ya no lo era. Así que tendría que buscar la forma de buscarle un buen regalo a su hermanito por cuenta propia.

Fue a partir de ese momento que comenzó a tratar de investigar que tipo de personajes le atraían a Sammy, quería conseguir el regalo perfecto y fue por eso que lo incordiaba noche y día para que le dijera cuales eran sus personajes favoritos de televisión, algún superhéroe o algo parecido que llamara su atención más que otros. En un principio Sammy parecía confuso y no le decía nada, pero luego de tanto insistir, el pequeño pareció hartarse y le dijo un nombre a Dean, uno solo.

Una vez logrado su cometido, salió de la habitación. Era sábado pero seguramente encontraría alguna juguetería abierta que quedara cerca del motel en donde se estaban hospedando. Encontró una a dos cuadras y una vez dentro, comenzó a buscar hasta que encontró la gran pistola de agua del Rey Momo. John se había ido hace unos días para terminar con un trabajo, pero había dejado todo pago y algún dinero de sobra por si algo pasara, así que él uso parte de ese dinero para poder comprar el juguete.

Le pidió a la empleada del lugar que lo envolviera bien y luego regresó al motel, Sammy se encontraba mirando dibujos animados esto le dio vía libre para esconder el regalo y que el pequeño no lo encontrara.

A la mañana siguiente Dean despertó temprano, Sammy aún dormía, así que se levantó y tomó el resto del dinero que le sobraba y se dirigió a comprar un buen desayuno, guardándose un poco por si acaso.

Una vez de vuelta en el motel, Dean despertó a Sam con un ruidoso y fuerte _¡MUY FELIZ DIA DEL NIÑO SAMMY BOY!_ Le dio la pistola de agua y le mostró el desayuno. Ese fue uno de los días más felices que Dean recordaba, la sonrisa de Sammy y el abrazo fuerte que le dio valieron todo el esfuerzo realizado, solo por ver a su hermanito feliz.

Se pasaron el día jugando con agua para aplacar el calor, hasta que por la noche, John regresó y tuvieron que empacar todo para una vez más, dirigirse a otro sitio.

_De vuelta e__n la actualidad…_

Dean se giró a mirar a Sam que ya estaba en el Impala leyendo el diario de su padre, sabía que tenían un caso por resolver, pero aún así no pudo evitar entrar a la tienda y pedirle a le empleada dos pistolas de agua, idénticas a las que tenían de pequeños. Salio y se metió en el Impla y Sam lo miró interrogante.

_-__ ¿Qué llevas ahí? _– le preguntó el menor de los Winchester_._

_-__ Nada, solo algo que compre, no es importante _– responde y de inmediato arranca el vehículo cerrando el tema_._

Habían conducido desde la casa de Bobby muchas horas para llegar a Phoenix, Arizona donde hacía más de 40 grados y se habían hospedado en el mismo motel en el que habían estado muchos años atrás. Claro que Sam no lo recordaba tan claramente como él. Una vez hospedados, procedieron a cambiarse para camuflarse de federales y salir luego a investigar un poco más.

Los dichos de los testigos le dieron la suficiente información sobre que era lo que estaban persiguiendo, pero debían de conseguir palo santo para acabar con el bicho de turno. Acordaron en volver al hotel para estar más cómodos. Y como este no atacaría hasta el anochecer Dean vio propicio lo que quedaba del día para hacer uso de lo que había adquirido.

Como quién no quiere la cosa le ofrece a Sam que guarde en el maletero del Impala lo que usarían para la noche. Su hermano no se había dado cuenta del paquete del que Dean no se separaba, así que ni bien Sam puso un pie afuera del motel dio comienzo a la acción.

- _Oye Dean, que crees que…_-Sam terminó en seco cuando sintió un chorro de agua fría que le mojó el cuello-_¡¿Pero que demo…?_-volvió a ser callado por su hermano que comenzó a bañarlo con la pistola de agua sin parar.

Sam se escurrió los ojos y miró claramente lo que traía Dean en las manos.

_- __¿El Rey Momo, Dean? ¿Lo compraste?_

- _Si y tranquilo, hay otro para ti, creí que te gustaría, dado a la fecha que es hoy -_ dijo el rubio sacando una segunda pistola y arrojándosela a su hermanito - _Entonces que dices perra, ¿te atreves a un desafió?_ – continuó diciendo apuntándole con la suya.

Sam solo tomo la pistola de agua y sonrió ampliamente, miles de recuerdos volvieron a su cabeza.

- _Claro que si idiota, no me lo perdería por nada._ – fueron sus palabras respondiendo al reto del mayor.

Ambos se sacaron las camisas y comenzaron a jugar tirándose tiro tras tiro de agua. Jugaron hasta quedar empapados de pies a cabeza y chorreando agua, cayeron sobre la hierba de una pequeña plaza frente al motel, respirando agitadamente de tanto reír y correr.

- _Feliz día del niño, Sammy - _dijo Dean mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-_ Feliz día del niño, Dean_ - respondió Sam de igual manera.

Cerraron sus ojos y se dedicaron a disfrutar del brillante sol que aún brillaba, antes de volver al trabajo. Debían volver a sus labores de cazadores, pero al menos estaban felices por haber podido encontrar luego de tanto tiempo, sus niños internos, aquellos que aunque por crecer y optar llevar una vida arriesgada por demás, que muchas veces les hacían olvidar de muchas cosas. Y momentos como los que acababan de disfrutar seguirían estando siempre dentro suyo… son esos los momentos que deberían estar dentro de cada uno de nosotros, en nuestros corazones.

FIN.

A TODOS FELIZ DÍA DEL NIÑO!

TINCHO

¡EXTRA! POV Bobby - un día del niño para los Winchester.

Bobby's Daires.

Año 1991, Fecha Agosto 20.

John esta obsesionado con los demonios, aun no esta listo para cazarlos, el lo sabe; ellos lo introdujeron a ese mundo oscuro y sin esperanza, lleno de miedos y noches interminables porque no solo hay demonios ocultos en la oscuridad. Pero lo que mas le duele es enterarse de que John tiene dos niños pequeños a los que descuida, dejándolos solos por semanas.

Por eso en el momento que le dice que se va de caza a través del teléfono para dar caza a una pareja de demonios el solo, le pide que le deje a los niños, el no sabe si sobrevivirá o no, y dejar a los niños a la buena de Dios, sin padre, sin casa, sin protección no es aceptable para su conciencia paternal.

El siempre quiso ser padre pero el destino parecía tener otros planes para el o simplemente el maldito demonio que desgarraba a su mujer por dentro, arruino sus planes por completo cuando lo obligar a matarla.

Por eso en la mañana John saludaba al anciano con un apretón de manos para dejar a sus niños allí, dirigiéndole a Dean, el mayor, las mismas palabras de siempre, que cuide a Sammy el menor de los hermanos antes de marcharse y no volver en un mes, como mínimo.

Era un sábado 20 de agosto cuando los niños entraban a su casa, no les perturba el estado desordenado o la poca luz que lograba filtrarse en el cuarto ya que estaban acostumbrados a ello y además han estado en peores lugares también pero no por eso a Bobby dejaría de partírsele el corazón.

Bobby prepara rápidamente algo de comida caliente para los niños y Dean lo acompaña mientras Sam mira la tele a la vez que juega con unos autitos en el salón, sobre su escritorio donde tiene las ultimas investigaciones de lo que el cree podrían ser Devil's tramp.

El sonido del ambiente, los ruidos de los autitos sobre los papeles y anotaciones y Dean preguntando que le pone a la carne, de fondo se oye la tele, hacen parecer ese día como uno normal, de gente normal, de una familia normal. La mirada curiosa de Dean como prepara unas hamburguesas caseras y unas papas a la francesa, hacen sonreír al viejo cazador.

Se encuentran sentados en la mesa comiendo, nota el gigantesco apetito del mayor y la lentitud para degustar la comida del menor... actitudes demasiado maduras para ser niños. En un momento la atención de los pequeños es atrapada por un comercial que voltean a ver inmediatamente, los ve muy concentrados, como atrapados, en el comercial; tanto que se olvidan de la comida por un minuto.

Bobby presta atención y ve que es sobre el día del niño, el 21 de agosto, llega a su oídos donde la promoción de hotckacks con todos los jarabes habidos y por haber, esta de oferta en el pueblo vecino, _"para un desayuno en familia, en un día tan especial"_ repite el anuncio sin mas al terminar.

Dean y Sam se miran y sonríen como si tuvieran un secreto, como hablando de todo con la mirada y los gestos, a Bobby le intriga y les pregunta a que vienen tantas risitas y miradas y los niños lo miran y Dean cuenta lo que hizo hace tres años para darle a Sammy un día del niño. El menor asiente feliz con una sonrisa preciosa, hoyuelos a flor de piel, casi cerrando los ojos recordando el juguete y como lo perdió. Pero con el recuerdo de haberse divertido como nunca ese día...

Bobby afirmo como si hubiese sido así que John debió de estar feliz de verlos tan bien, pero los niños afirmaron lo contrario, John no estaba allí. Se los llevo del hotel esa misma noche y nunca se entero.

Mentalmente reprocho algo de odio hacia el cazador, al no saber nada de sus hijos y al dejarlos solos y al no tratarlos como niños. Estos chicos ya disparaban armas de fuego, practicaban combate cuerpo a cuerpo como los marines, al igual que su padre y sabían desatarse de sogas y esposas. Nada más alejado de lo que hacían otros chicos de sus mismas edades.

El resto del día los obligo a ir a explorar el desguase, ir a jugar en el piletón donde reparaba llantas de autos. Su terreno era lo suficientemente grande para que los niños se diviertan mientras el peleaba con John por teléfono y que las palabras no lleguen a los oídos de los pequeños.

Estaba furioso, esperaba obtener una reacción mas sana, algo como que abandone la caza, para dedicarles a sus hijos una vida normal, pero no hubo caso John no volvería sino hasta dentro de un mes.

Año 1991, Fecha 21 de agosto. 9:30 de la mañana.

Dean sube al auto de Bobby junto con Sam, esta desconfiado del hombre que apenas ayer conoció y eso de subirse a su auto no le gusta nada, tiene a Sammy bien agarrado contra su pecho y como Sam aun tiene sueño y están en piyamas, se duerme nuevamente entre los brazos de Dean, que le agarra de la camiseta verde y negra con el puño cerrado.

El viaje es silencioso y Dean esta más nervioso que antes, tiene miedo y se pregunta porque John les dejo con ese hombre, se suponía era un cazador, pero este viejo tenía una casa y un negocio estable. Ahora la duda se convierte en miedo, teme más por Sammy que duerme como si nada durante el cambio de pueblos, rutas y bosques.

El anciano se detiene en una cafetería y les incita a salir caminando, pero Sam sigue dormido y el hombre mete medio cuerpo en el auto y lo saca luchado contra Dean que no quiere soltarlo, le tiemblan las rodillas y no puede evitar que Sam sea tomado por el anciano.

Sale rápidamente del Mustang negro y líneas blancas que lo recorren de punta a cabeza, sigue al viejo rápidamente dentro de la cafetería que sienta con cuidado a Sammy en una de las mesas empotrada con sillones. Dean lo mira, su desconfianza no decrece y no entiende que es lo que hace.

Sam se frota los ojos preguntando a Dean que se encuentra frente a él y no al hombre sentado a su lado, donde estaban, bosteza y se frota más fuerte los ojos por el sueño que no le deja terminar de despertar.

La mirada verde del rubio escudriñaba a Bobby y este lo mira preguntándose que es lo que esta pensando el chico.

Pero la camarera los interrumpe consultando que van a ordenar, el viejo cazador pide los especiales del día, y cuando la señora entrada en edad lo ve, le sonríe y al volver les trae tres montañas de hotckackes un montón de salsas de colores a lo que Sam solo atina a decir "WOW".

La señora no se va cuando termina de dejar los platos y vasos enormes de leche y las jaleas, Dean la mira atónito y sin entender cuando la señora lo abraza sin más y les dice a ambos "Feliz día del niño" y luego les entrega un regalo en una caja a él y otro a Sammy.

Dean está atónito con el regalo en las manos y ve que Sam con el suyo también está incrédulo por tanto agasajo; los Winchester miran al hombre junto a ellos y este les sonríe. Algo les llena el pecho de manera cálida y acogedora, algo que solo sienten entre ellos, algo tan suave y tierno, que por la manera que se extiende hasta su dedos, dirían que explotarían si el viejo no les decía que podía abrir los regalos.

La mueca se convierte en una enorme sonrisa y la camarera junto a Bobby los instan a que rompan el papel y abran el regalo; hacen a un lado el enorme moño y miran dentro de la caja. Cuando la mano de Sammy pequeña y frágil entra en la caja más grande, saca de ella un camión rojo y azul con sus detalles en plateado, Sam repite otra vez un "WOW" más fuerte y Bobby ríe contando que el pregunto a la encargada de la juguetería si les gustaría, tomó el camión con su enormes y curtidas manos, lo fue trasformando en un gigantesco robot con arma y todo, Sam reía fascinado y se lanzo sobre el viejo para agradecerle. Tanto el, el anciano y la camarera que seguía observando, lo que para ella era un desayuno sorpresa para sus nietos, sonrío.

- Ábrelo hijo, espero te guste, no se que les gusta a los chicos de doce años pero espero haber acertado chico.-

El viejo lo incito a abrir su caja y se apresuro a hacerlo mientras Sam saltaba con su muñeco en el asiento, mirando curioso que tenia Dean de regalo. En la caja había un personaje de Marvel que él adoraba e idolatraba, un Ironman perfecto, entre rojo y dorado con su postura recia y desafiante, siempre firme y decidida. Y junto a ella pegada con cinta adhesiva estaba una navaja suiza completa del Capitán América. Dean sonreía como tonto mientras sacaba de su envoltorio plástico ambos objetos y miro al viejo, con una mirada de aprecio denotando el agradecimiento tomo su juguete y su navaja y jugo sobre la mesa con el Optimus prime de su hermanito.

Luego del increíble desayuno, los regalos y de comer todos los hotckacks que le sirvieron y que Dean pidió otra ración igual a la primera apenas termino, mientras inspeccionaba su navaja. El resto de la mañana los tres disfrutaron jugar en el parque.

2011, Fecha 24 de agosto, diez de la noche.

Los Winchester tocaron a su puerta, se les veía de excelente humor y reían de algo que el no había alcanzado a oír por haberse ido a la cocina para traerles unas cervezas que Dean siempre considero aguachentas... se la extendió y pregunto de que se reían y a que iban esas miradas y muecas.

Sus chicos respondieron que por algo que recordaron, algo de la niñez y a Bobby se le hizo un nudo en la garganta pensando lo peor, pero cuando Dean continuo con el relato y le contó exactamente lo mismo que habían echo en su primer día del niño suspiro aliviado, rodeo la mesa del comedor con la mirada de los Winchester sobre él y les arrojo rápidamente algo a sus manos.

Unos juguetes pequeños para sus manos adultas. Ambos se sorprendieron cuando se percataron que eran, se miraron y voltearon a ver a Bobby nuevamente atónitos, de que aún existan esas figuras de acción de su infancia. Ellos no tenían casi nada de cuando eran niños y les sorprendió que Bobby los tuviera guardados en una estantería inferior de su librero, a puertas cerradas resguardándolos del tiempo y el polvo.

-_ ¿Bobby?_- llamo Dean.

- _¿Este es mi Optimus?_ - Pregunta Sam incrédulo -_ No lo recordaba, pensé que había sido un sueño_ - se carcajeo trasformando el camión en el robot.

- _Un sueño Sammy, esos hotckackes estaban de muerte, y esa navaja... ufff si me habrá sacado de líos_ - saco del bolsillo la navaja, ya vieja muy usada, descolorida y con un tono marrón de la madera ya que había perdido el color azul, blanco y rojo que la decoraba.

- _¡Bueno si, y que!, ustedes pierden todo, cuando me di cuenta de que se los olvidaron pensé que volverían a por ellos, pero pasaron años antes de vernos otra vez y lo olvide y ustedes también _- los miro con reproche y se fue a la cocina a preparar la cena, bebiendo de su botella.

Los Winchester lo miraron sorprendidos, recorrieron sus recuerdos ese mes, en la casa de Bobby, su único hogar aparte del impala, y un calor que habían olvidado los acompaño, mientras caminaban a la mesa ya puesta para tres, y la comida casi hecha.

- _¿Bobby?_- volvió a llamar Dean.

- _¿Se?_- respondió distraído.

- _Como..._- empezó Sam sin terminar su pregunta cuando Dean la continúo.

- _¿Como sabias que vendríamos?_-

- _Siempre vienen el mismo mes._ - los miro como si estuvieran locos y no se hubieran dado cuenta de que volvían a su casa siempre el mismo mes del año.

Fin.

ELGHIN


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews for: ****One happy memory**

merrickds  
>2011-08-26 . chapter 1<p>

Hola!

Que bonito fic! me gustaron mucho sus recuerdos me encanta Dean siempre pensando en como hacer feliz a Sammy porque sabe que su papa ni piensa en esas cosas, eso siempre ha sido un poco triste. Suerte que tienen a Bobby :D adoro las historias de los pequeños con él, porque se preocupa mucho por que tengan un poquito de vida normal y el final estuvo nuy bello.

Merrick! Muchas gracias! Cada fic que hago trato de que sea bien recibido por los lectores y sin mentir siempre anhelo con ansias algún comentario. Te respondo así ya que no puedo contactarte por mensaje privado.

Es una pena que John se centre en cazar dejando de lado a sus hijos, pero creo fervientemente que sabe que con Dean nada le faltara a Sam, es triste pensar que se olvida de esas fechas pero quizás es un mecanismo de defensa ya que si Mary no puede disfrutar de sus hijos, él no merece hacerlo tampoco.

Y Bobby es el tío preferido de los chicos, no le damos el cargo de abuelo porque nos cosería a tiros!

Angelita  
>2011-08-23 . chapter 1<p>

Awwww! que lindo! n_n... Es lo mas hermoso y tierno que he leido sobre los miniwinchester x3

Y luego la parte donde juegan los chicos de nuevo como lo hacian cuando niños, awww! :3... y Bobby, awwww! n_n

Esta historia se merece un enorme y prolongado aaawwww! jajaja... Bueno, y aparte de eso, se merece una gran felicitacion y un aplauso :D

Nuevamente una historia muy entretenida y bien redactada. Continuare leyendo todas los fics que publiques y desde ahora me convierto en tu fan ;D

Va mi respuesta por este lado porque de otra forma no te llegaría!

Gracias por pasar y comentar! Es muy lindo esta reciprocidad!

Dean por Sam es capaz de las mayores cursilerías inimaginables y si tiene que comprar una pistola de agua para que su hermano pase una tarde genial, ni modo, se hace y punto! Aunque me hubiera gustado estas allí para retratar el momento!

Gracias de nuevo por semejante declaración, me sonrojo ante una nueva fan!

Ibrahil Prang  
>2011-08-22 . chapter 1<p>

:D Oh que monada los chicos celebrando el dia del niño, aunque aqui paso hace un mes ya; :) de verdad que me encanta como has descrito a sammy chiquito :O es taaaaaaaaaaaan Sammy xD

Adoro tus historias Only Bro, esta es una monada sinceramente :) con los Winchis chiquitos.

-w- Me matan estas historias.

Aparte el Plus con Bobby y el Optimus de Dean xWx me encanto! :D

Gracias por escribir!

Ibra! Adoro que te pases por aquí y comentes mis ñoñerías! Te comento que estoy avanzando de a poquito con el final dos y se que me extendí del tiempo que te dije, pero estuve vaga.

winchestergirl93  
>2011-08-22 . chapter 1<p>

noraa otra vez no traes una maravillosa historia! como me gusto! dean no puede ser mas tierno y BOBBY! nahh como adoro a ese viejo gruñon! grax x esta historiaa! me encantoo! =D

feliz dia del niño atrasado! (para nuestras niñas interiores xD)

Winchester; que te puedo decir, si tuviera que optar por un estilo jamás podría hacerlo, me gusta contar de todo y para todos y comentarios así me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo. Esta historia la escribí junto a Elghin y Tincho, y de esta forma ellos debutaron en la sección only bro!

Miles de gracias por cada palabra recibida y nos encontramos en cualquier otro fic!


End file.
